A Network Access Control (NAC) system is used to enable the connection of a processor based system that is network enabled to a network such as, for example, a wireless network. In a typical scenario, a Policy Decision Point (PDP), usually a server on the network, establishes the identity and credentials of the system that is attempting to connect to the network before allowing its connection.
Many core systems are processor based systems in which multiple processors, multiple cores, or multiple virtualized processors are present. These may be used as portable computers such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants, or desktop computers, or servers, or another form of processor based system. In some many core systems, combinations of these types of platforms may be present. For example, a system may include a multicore processor, with each core having a separate address space, and furthermore having internal to that address space multiple virtualized machines.
As virtualized, multi-core, and hybrid systems become prevalent, it is likely that such systems will need to be admitted to a network by a NAC system.